Ninjago funny phone calls
by ninjaofcolor14
Summary: Some really funny phone call recordings with my brothers and I. Please be aware that there is mild cussing, but they are very funny! Click here to check em' out!
1. Newspaper problems

**Hey guys I'm back! (If anyone even cares or realized that I was gone in the first place) So sorry that I have been absent but ya know...family issues and school and stuff starts to weigh down on a girl after a while...NO BIGGY! **

**So This is just a funny little phone call recordings from something that happened with my brothers and I a while ago. Please be aware that there is mild cussing in the second one, but the first I have bleeped out. Just to let you know.**

**ENJOY! (UPDATED)**

Newspaper problem ***

Kai: *dials a number and the phone rings*

Neighbor: *picks up* (Television in the background) Hello?

Kai: Hello! Hello?

Neighbor: Hello?

Kai: Hello?

Neighbor: Hello?

Kai: Can you hear me?

Neighbor: Who is it?

Kai: Aye turn the *BLEEP* T.V down!

Neighbor: (Television is at low) Who is it?

Kai: Hello, it's you neighbor.

Neighbor: My member?

Kai: No your **neighbor **you dumb *BLEEP*

Neighbor: My neighbor?

Kai: Yes your neighbor the one who's paper you've been stealing. My paper!

Neighbor: You paper?

Kai: Yes my newspaper! Every morning that comes to my house and you take it and bring it to your house.

Neighbor: You paper?

Kai: It's ¢50 everyday and I pay for the goddamn paper!

Neighbor: I take you paper?

Kai: Yeah you take my paper!

Neighbor: Why?

Kai: I don't know why! That why I'm calling you I wanna find out why the hell you'd do something like that!

Neighbor: Why you know that?! Why you know I take it?!

Kai: Ya I know you take it, you want me to kick your ass?

Neighbor: Why you know I take it?!

Kai: Ya you stop taking my paper otherwise I'm gonna .ass.

Neighbor: Ah!

Kai: Now I want you to get the paper and read it to me cause I don't know what the hell is going on the the world because I don't have a frickin' paper! (laughing from us in the background)

Neighbor: Mother *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* sh- *BLEEP* bi**!

Kai: AYE! YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! (more laughing)

Neighbor: What's that guy? You trouble?

Kai: Trouble?!

Neighbor: You want trouble right?! Sound like you want trouble!

Kai: *BLEEP* I GOT TROUBLE RIGHT HERE WAITING FOR YOU *BLEEP* YOU BRING ME *BLEEP* PAPER HOME NOW!

Neighbor: *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP*

Kai: AYE YOU KNOW WHAT?! *BLEEP* YOU WRAP THAT *BLEEP* PAPER UP BACK THE WAY IT WAS AND YOU GET IT RIGHT OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!

Neighbor: *BLEEP* *BLEEP* IMMA *BLEEP* NO NO BUT *BLEEP* (speaking korean)

Kai: You know what?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! WE'RE GONNA MEET RIGHT IN BETWEEN OUR YARDS AND WE'RE GONNA RUMBLE! YA!

Neighbor: (cursing in a different launguage) *this is cray cray*

Kai: And I'm gonna throw some *BLEEP* down!

***hangs up***


	2. Customer Service: T-shirt

**Sup guys! Here's another funny phone call for ya! XD Personally, this one is my favorite :3**

T-shirt...

(phone rings)

Cole: Jay! Jay, get the phone!

Jay: Yo! Ight, Hold up (picks up phone) Hello?

Man: (Korean accent) Why? Why?

Jay: Hello? Helllo?

Man: Why? Hi, uh. I calling cause I order my t-shirt from minnesota come but I still no get my t-shirt...

Jay: Wha- Nat King Cole? What?!

Cole: Yo who is it?

Jay: I-I don't know man. Hold up.

Man: I want my t-shirt!

Jay: Uh, hold on a second. *it might be for you Cole* (hands cole the phone)

Cole: Hello?

Man: Why? Young man, I want my t-shirt. Is dis Tablo?

Cole: Hello?

Man: Dis Tablo?

Cole: Who is it?

Man: Tablo I want my t-shirt! I want my t-shirt with your face in it!

Cole: Are you Korean?

Man: Why?

Cole: Aye who the fuck is this?

(everyone in the background groaning)

Cole: Hello?!

Man: (groans) Why?

Cole: Wha- why? What do you mean why?

Man: I want my t-shirt...

Cole: Uh... *hands phone to Kai*

Kai: Hello?

Man: Young man today so crazy! I want my t-shirt!

Kai: What?

Man: Why? (talking in korean) I want my t-shirt

Kai: Umm...hello?

Man: Do you have my t-shirt? I want my t-shirt.

Zane: I do not this it is english.

Man: I want my-

Kai: Who are you?!

Man: Why?

Kai: Is it (says "who are you?" in korean)

(laughing in the background)

Man: Young man. Young man! This is no time for joking. No more joking, do the right thing young man. Do the right thing!

*Lloyd grabs the phone*

Lloyd: Hello?

Man: Yao? Who is this man with the huuusky voice? I want my t-shirt.

Lloyd: Eh?

Man: T-shirt!

Lloyd: t-shirt?

Man: Young man, don't shout at me, I want my t-shirt. Do the right thing!

Lloyd: I know he didn't just call me young...

Man: OH MY GOD! I WANT MY T-SHIRT!

Lloyd: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Man: (speaking in korean) I WANT MY T-SHIRT BOY! DO THE RIGHT THING!

Lloyd: Aye aye aye aye aye! AYE SHUT THE FUCK UP!

*hangs up*

(Everyone staring at Lloyd)

Me: Damn Lloyd...He just wanted a t-shirt...

**Well, what did I tell you? Mild curssing...I warned you. My** **brothers have a bad side too ya know. They aren't always the goody-two shoes boys you guys know. They can really give problems at home too...**


	3. Prank Fails

**Back for more prank calls?! **

***btw this prank call may or may not be offensive so please don't get mad at me or get offended, these are just for a quick laugh. THANK YOU AND LETS BEGIN**

**Prank call fail**

Me: Who should we call first?

Kai: Call T-mobile.

Me: *dials a number*

Jay: Wait! Shouldn't you have a plan? You can't just call and say random things...

Me: True...*presses the call button*

Jay: *facepalm*

Man: Hello this is T-mobile my name is John, how can I help you today?

Me: Hi, I think my phone is broken.

Cole: Arielle, you suck...

Man: Oooookkkkaaayyy? Do you have insurance?

Me: *awkward silence*

Man: Hello?

Me: *hangs up* he shut me down...

Jay: I told you, you should've made a plan...

Me: I did! I was gonna say my phone is broken and when he asked "What's wrong with it?" like he was supposed to, I was gonna say I keep pressing the home button, but I'm still in school.

Everyone: *stares blankly*

Lloyd: That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard.

Me: Fine, then why don't you try? *hands him the phone*

Lloyd: Okay...*chuckles* I have one...*dials a number*

Woman: Hello this is Wal-mart...

Lloyd: Hey there, how ya doin'?

Woman: Fine. This call will be monitored and recorded for security purposes.

Me: Did she say she was going to call the police?!

Lloyd: *covers the mic* Arielle are you deaf?

Woman: How can I help you?

Lloyd: Yes, uh I wondering if you had any of the...uh...

Woman: No we don't have any...um...the police will call in 10 minutes *hangs up*

Lloyd: *stares at the phone*

Everyone: *laughing historically*

Kai: What the heck happened?

Lloyd: I don't even know...

Kai: Let me try *grabs the phone and dials Wal-mart again*

Woman: Hello this is Wal-mart.

Kai: Hey I was wondering if you had any of those...tampons?

Woman: *awkward pause* Yes we have those.

Kai: *trying hard not to laugh* I don't know how to use them...could you give me some he-

Woman: One moment. *hangs up*

Kai: How rude...

Everyone: *laughing*

Me: This was...SUCH a fail...

**I know, I know it's long...but it happened, and it was funny. There was actually another fail call where we called Dominos Pizza, but I didn't want to over-do this one. Maybe next time we will be more prepared...**

**Until next time!**


End file.
